Learning to Love
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Casey, a lifeguard, has never fallen in love. A regular at the pool asks her on a date and she doesn't know what to do. Will Casey push him away, or will she finally open up her heart. More detailed summary inside. CappieCasey story. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek and don't pay any of the actors. This is strictly for mine and my readers' entertainment, not for profit.**

**Summary: Casey Cartwright, a lifeguard at Westwood Pool, has given her life to saving lives. She's taught countless children and adults how to swim. Gotten an award for her years as a faithful lifeguard. Oh, one other thing. She's never fallen in love. So when a regular at the pool asks her out, she takes it as just one date. Or two. Or three. She finds herself going on countless dates with this guy. And, oh yeah, falling head over heels. What's a girl to do when you don't want to love, but can't stop?**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_**Casey's POV**_

I walked into the lounge, fanning myself with my hand. I noticed Jen was in here chilling as well. She greeted me with a wave. Figures. I went over to the staff fridge, taking out a bottle of water. I turn to her.

"It's burning out there! What I wouldn't give to be a patron," I said. Jen nodded, looking up from her magazine.

"I know. It's killer. Thank God I'm just an extra. I can't stand the heat," she said. I shrugged, letting the cool water run down my throat. "Well, I should get going. Evan knows I've got dinner with my boyfriend's parents. He said he'd find someone. See you tomorrow, Casey." She got up, gathered her purse and magazine and headed out. I waved at her back before pouring the remaining water, which was only a quarter of it, on my face. I reapplied my sunscreen, then started back outside. I bumped into a bare chest, falling square on my butt.

"Casey, I'm so sorry!" a male voice exclaimed. I felt a strong hand haul me back up. I stared into hazel eyes. "You're actually the exact person I was looking for. Can you cover Jen's shift tonight? I'd really appreciate it." I sighed to myself, thinking about more hours in the sun baking, watching other people cool off. But I could use the money. Getting fired from my other job wasn't a good way to start off the summer, plus, I still had my mortgage to pay this month.

"Of course," I answered. He breathed a sigh of relief, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Thank you, Casey. I don't know what I'd do without you," he kissed my hand again before going into the lounge. I sighed again and went back out into the glaring sun.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

I glanced toward the entrance as I heard new voices. Three guys and three girls came in, laughing, screaming, and giggling. I groaned. It had finally quieted down, but a 'party' had to come in. I looked over to my friend, Shannon, who mirrored my face. Shannon had cascading black hair and lovely aquamarine eyes. She was like a supermodel. She had to body for it. It was easy to feel smaller around her. I felt it all the time. I looked again at the group, recognizing two people. One guy, a regular at the pool, and a girl, who had gotten kicked out for a day a few days ago. Other than them, they were strangers. There was a dirty blond-haired guy, an auburn haired girl, an Indian girl, a Vietnamese guy, and lastly, the two I knew. A gorgeous blonde and a brown-haired guy. I felt a hand tap my ankle and I glanced down. It was Rob, time for me to move. As he watched, I climbed down. He gave me a high-five and I watched the water as he got situated. And then I was off to relieve Shannon. We repeated the routine and I settled myself down in my lifeguard chair. Until it happened.

A little boy, about the age of 7, jumped off the diving board into the pool. Or tried. He jumped short, landing on the board again and crumpling into the water, sinking to the bottom. I stood up, blowing three short blasts into my whistle. The evacuation began.

Shannon began telling kids to get out of the water. Rob was nudging kids away as I took off my sunglasses and jumped into the water with my flotation device. Leaving the flotation device on the surface, I dived under, pulling the boy up before kicking myself to the top. I gasped for air as I grabbed the floatie and propped the boy on it. Shannon and Rob had all the kids over by the kid pool, entertaining them while Catherine had called 911. I pulled the boy onto the side, sitting him up as he coughed out water. His mother waddled up, obviously unhappy.

"How could you let my son drown?" she said angrily. I kept my cool even though I was annoyed.

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry about what happened. Your son slipped on-"

"I didn't ask you how it happened! I asked you how could you let my little boy drown?" I sighed and tried to think of an answer.

"Ma'am, I didn't let him drown. He's fine. Westwood Pool apologizes for it happening. If there's anything we can do-"

"Oh that won't be necessary because we won't be coming back. You call yourselves lifeguards?" she scoffed before lifting her son into her arms and 'marching' away. I groaned and turned to Catherine, who was on the phone with EMS, telling them to not come.

"Casey, it's not your fault," the blonde said. "She was just being a fussy mother. They'll be back." I shook my head and got back in my chair. Shannon, Rob, Linda, our last lifeguard on duty, and I blew one long blast and the kids splashed into the pool. I felt someone tap my ankle after about 5 minutes. It was Rob again, here to relieve me. Catherine was now on duty and I could leave. I climbed down, paused to let him get up. I handed him my stuff and walked over to the lounge. I was just about to head out when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I opened my mouth to scream but felt a hand clamp over it, spinning me around. It was the brown-haired guy, the regular.

"Don't ever do that again," I said, batting his hand away. He smiled at me. He did one of those sweeping bows and I rolled my eyes.

"The name's Cappie-"

"What kind of name is Cappie?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The kind of name I made up myself. It's my nickname. You don't want to know my real name? Now what's the name of this lovely lady?" he answered. I shrugged one shoulder.

"Casey. Why?"

"It's a pleasure, Casey.""Can I ask you a question?" Cappie thought for a moment.

"You just did." I glared at him. "Alright. What's your question?"

"What do you want?" He grinned at me.

I looked at him. He let his grin drop before talking. "Will you go on a date with me?" My heart stopped. _No, no, no. He can't be serious._

"Why should I?" I questioned. He thought for a moment.

He shrugged. "I don't know, why?" I leaned on my left leg. "Just one date." I thought about it for a moment.

"I guess." He let the smile come back, and for some reason I liked it better that way.

"Pick you up at seven for a movie?" I smiled and grabbed my towel again.

"You better." I turned around and walked out, hearing a low whistle on my way out.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**What did you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me your comments on it! Thanks!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek and don't pay any of the actors. This is strictly for mine and my readers' entertainment, not for profit.**

**Summary: Casey Cartwright, a lifeguard at Westwood Pool, has given her life to saving lives. She's taught countless children and adults how to swim. Gotten an award for her years as a faithful lifeguard. Oh, one other thing. She's never fallen in love. So when a regular at the pool asks her out, she takes it as just one date. Or two. Or three. She finds herself going on countless dates with this guy. And, oh yeah, falling head over heels. What's a girl to do when you don't want to love, but can't stop?**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_**Casey's POV**_

Ashleigh raced through the door. "You're going on a date!?" She jumped up and down, taking my hands in hers, making me jump in glee as well. Except I wasn't squealing. "OK, so I got your message. You need help finding an outfit." She leafed through my closet for a moment before turning back to me. "You did tell Evan you would miss work tonight, right?" I grinned guiltily. "Case, call him! You can't go on a date _and _work!" I groaned and trudged out to the kitchen to pick up the phone. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Westwood Pool," someone said. "This is Evan Chambers and how may-"

"Evan, it's me. I can't come to work tonight," I said sheepishly. I heard a gasp in the background as Evan told someone who it was and what they wanted. I heard a crash and then a new voice appeared on the phone.

"Casey, what do you mean you can't come?" I heard Jen say. I sighed inwardly.

"I mean what I say. I have something else I have to do," I explained. I listened as Jen cried to Evan.

"Listen, Case, you should've given us-" I let out a breath irratably.

"Look, I didn't know. Someone will just have to work my shift. I worked Jen's yesterday!" I interrupted. Something clunked in the background. "Just have Jen do it! I work her shift all the time." Evan agreed grudgingly and I finally got to hang up. I walked back to my tiny room. Ashleigh was grinning.

She took my hand and lead me to the bed. "I found the perfect outfit!" She lifted to my quilt to reveal a white-washed denim mini skirt with a frayed bottom and a dark red v-neck t-shirt. It was actually kind of tight on you, showing off everything. "It's so perfect, I almost screamed. But since you didn't hear me, I didn't."

"Ash, I don't think-" Ashleigh pouted and I glared at her, but took the outfit in my hands. "Disappear while I try this on." She smiled and left the room. I slipped into the mini skirt. Thank God it still fit! Then I stared at the shirt. I looked back at my closet. I sighed and slid the shirt over my head. I glanced at myself in the full-length mirror. I had to admit that I looked pretty damn good. "Ash, come help me with hair and make-up!" I heard a squeal and then Ashleigh rushed in, sitting me down in front of my vanity desk. She stared at our reflection for a while before taking my hair brush and running through the few tangles there were. She started playing with my hair.

"OK, we could either leave it down or I could put it up fancy," she said.

"Umm...half up, half down?" I said. She looked mysteriously at the mirrior, a smile playing across her lips.

"Can I surprise you?" she asked. I nodded and I closed my eyes. I felt some pulls and it kind of hurt, but she kept her eyes closed until Ashleigh said, "Open your eyes!" I blinked my eyes open and looked at myself. I had two tiny braids at the front pulled back and tyed together in the back. A few strands of hair were dangling in front.

"It looks great. Make-up?" I answered. My best friend nodded, looking over at my make-up. She took a few different colors of eye-shadow, lip gloss/lipstick, eye liner, bronzer, and mascara. I had too much make-up, I realized.

"Which ones?" she asked, pointing the the different choices. I thought, before turning back to her.

"You're the expert," I told her. Ashleigh smiled and chose some light gold eye shimmer, lip shine, black mascara (classic!), black eye liner, and no bronzer. Apparently, I don't need it. She put the eye shimmer on first, then the eye liner, which she used very little of, the mascara, and finally, the lip shine. Ashleigh backed away, inspecting me.

"You're a masterpiece!" she exclaimed. I looked at myself in the mirror. She was an expert. "OK, so you obviously like it. Do I get to meet him?"

"Ash! Not important right now! What do we do now that we're done?" I asked anxiously. She smiled knowingly. Ash walked to my closet, staring at my shoes intently. Was she making a bigger deal over this than it really is, or is it just me? She came back with my glittery red flip-flops. "Flip-flops? That's the only thing you could find!?"

"You don't have many red shoes..." she muttered. I rolled my eyes and went to my closet myself. "Anyway, you need to be casual, but classy. And, Case, you are looking mighty classy. So I decided to casualize you with flip-flops. Plus, they're nice and glittery." I backed away from my closet, slipping on my shoes. I glanced at my radio. _6:55pm!!_

"Ashleigh! It's almost time!" I cried. Ashleigh sat me down on the bed next to her.

"You look stunning! You'll do fine!" she pep-talked. I leaned onto her shoulder.

"I'm scared. I mean, I don't even know him. He's a regular at the pool, but I've never actually talked to him. Well, other than talking to him for breaking the rules," I whispered. At that moment, the door bell rang and Ashleigh turned to me, smiling. "Go answer the door!" I pushed her out and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hello! You must be Casey's date!" I heard Ashleigh say. There was a laugh and I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes, I'm Cappie. And you must be..."

"Ashleigh. I'm Case's best friend," she explained. I opened the door a crack and peaked out.

"Is she ready? It's seven o'clock-wait, it is seven right?"

"You're correct," Ashleigh told him. "Case, your date's here!" I took another deep breath and walked out, trying my best to smile real wide. But it totally felt fake.

Cappie looked me up and down. "Why Miss Cartwright, you look rather stunning tonight!" I blushed. Thank God I hadn't worn any. Ashleigh took my arm and pulled me closer.

"Didn't I tell you, you did? He took the word right out of my mouth!" she murmured. I pinched her arm and she yelped softly. "Well, you guys should get going. Case, I'll be here when you get back." She turned to Cappie again. "How long is the movie?"

"Uh, about an hour and a half-"

"I want her home at nine thirty at the most," she interrupted. Cappie nodded his head slowly. I grabbed his arm.

"Let's go. Bye Ash!"

"Have a nice time!" I closed the door and let out my breath. Wow, that took a while. "Sorry about her. She can be overwhelming."

"Eh, I don't mind. Well, Casey, what movie would you like to see?" I thought about it.

"Surprise me." He smiled, and we walked out of the apartment building.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Cappie took my hand, as I giggled, leading me to my apartment door. "I had a nice time tonight," he whispered, so as not to upset the neighbors. I guessed it was at least ten o'clock, possibly ten thirty.

"Me too," I whispered back, giggling quietly again. He let go of my hand. I felt his breath on my lips as he leaned down... The door swung open, revealing a pretend angry Ashleigh. Cappie jumped away suddenly, leaving my lips cold.

"I thought I said-did I interrupt something?" I glared at her. She smiled knowingly. "Sorry, I'll leave you to it." She closed the door, leaving it open a bit so I could get in, but I saw her peaking through the crack. I tiptoed up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," I murmured, opening the door and pushing Ashleigh away, leaving him standing there dumb-founded. I turned to Ashleigh once the door was closed.

"Ash!" I whispered angrily. She tilted her head, smiling.

"Oh Casey. You are a hopeless case," she said softly, walking into my room. "How was the date? Wanna watch a movie with me? Tomorrow's your day off so you can stay up late."

"It was alright," I answered vaguely, sitting down and slipping off my shoes. I cleaned my face, leaving it spotless of any make-up, then changed into PJ's. "What movie?"

"Oh I dunno.. I was thinking a chick flick, like The Notebook or something," she replied. I thought for a moment. The Notebook sounded great.

"Pop it in," I told her. "Third shelf down." I heard Ashleigh rummaging through my DVDs. "Did you find it?" I heard an 'Ah ha!' and a big kiss.

"Yep!" I listened as the DVD found its way into the player and I walked out of the bathroom, lying down beside my best friend. "I love this movie..." We watched half of the movie before I answered.

"Me too."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**What'dya think? Please review and sorry for the long delay. I went to Virginia on vacation and I didn't have internet access. I'll try to get my next chapter up soon.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! This is NOT a new chapter. This is just a little note explaining the name change, yet again.**

**I am in the process of making a website for my fanfiction account. And the name is permanent, as is the site. And I don't want a name expressing my like for a fandom, just in case I get over the fandom during my fanfiction career. So the current name that I have now, _A Strange and Beautiful Rose,_ will be permanent for my fanfiction career.**

**I really appreciate your tolerance for my spontaneousity (I dunno if that's a word, but oh well). I'm sorry if the name complicates something for you, but...I don't want to be stuck with a name that I might not like in a couple months (though that probably wouldn't happen - I am still completely obsessed with Twilight).**

**So if you're going to search me, search the current name, and I will update you further in chapter notes of the process of my website. I'll tell you all when it's up.**

**To all my Greek and Warriors fans, I am REALLY sorry, but I've lost inspiration. I am so pissed at myself, really. I'm going to try to write them later, hopefully when Greek is back on and I can watch it. And for Warriors, when I am able to read the fifth book in POT. If you have ideas, please, feel free to contact me at my email account or over PM. My email: p3girl612(at)aol(dot)com. I am SO sorry, again. Really. It kills me when I lose the inspiration for stories. If anyone would like to continue them, instead of waiting, tell me first, and I will gladly let everyone else know.**

**I love you guys, your reviews make my day, absolutely and totally. You guys are great, and I'm thankful that I have you. 8D Thanks a bunch, really.**

**xX..// Love, _A Strange and Beautiful Rose _xX..//**


End file.
